


Lovely

by ShizuChan_TheIchi



Series: Shizaya drabbles [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Dollars (Durarara!!), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Sad and Happy, Something Made Them Do It, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizuChan_TheIchi/pseuds/ShizuChan_TheIchi
Summary: Hey! I'm back, and i swear rhis is actual semi fluff for once??? I mean, we'l get there eventually





	Lovely

((Yo im so sorry, I got side tracked with school and shit))

After a few months, Shizuo started to get over the intense fear that came with loving Izaya. He came to terms with it. Even if he got severely jealous about Izaya. Seeing the flea bastard with other men.

Other men.

That.... put a slight damper on his mood. 

Other men.

He didn't have a chance, and that....was fine. It was more then fine actually.

Izaya skipped in front of Shizuo, on his phone so he didn't notice that he had skipped, and stopped. In front of Shizuo. 

Shizuo was in his own little world, so he didnt notice until he wad on top of Izaya, their lips crushed together. 

Izaya's mouth dropped open in surprise, as he stared into Shizuo' eyes. For once he didnt know exactly what to do, so he just laid there. Unmoving. Until Shizuo started moving. And he stared up at him. 

Izaya never really realised how....beautiful Shizuo was, it was...like as if Shizuo was god, with Shizuo's nicely tanned skin, honey amber eyes, a straight nose, admittedly nice lips, and were actually pretty soft, and a nice chiseled face. 

Lovely.


End file.
